


Dear Past Self

by MarouliMeansLettuce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, anyone..., but i think it could help, its all about me, its me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarouliMeansLettuce/pseuds/MarouliMeansLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a letter i wrote to my past self of 13 years. (if i ever happen to meet the Doctor, or any other time traveling entity...imma ask them a favour....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Past Self

Dear Past Self.

Since I know you I know I don’t have to explain any of this. We are a little gullible. But that is alright.

I just wanted to tell you a couple of things. To make life easier. I am not gonna tell you any particular life events, cause I don’t regret much. We make good choices. Most of the time. Just some things that took me a little while to realize. 

Firstly, you are gay. Yes honey, we are bisexual. Embrace it. Don’t be afraid if others believe you, and don’t think for one second that you have to prove your sexuality to anyone. There is nothing confusing about it, it’s you.  
Following, don’t think that a boyfriend is worth the world. I know it is frustrating to look at all those bitches bragging, but it doesn’t make you any less than them. None of the boys in your age match your brilliance and that scares them, is all. 

Additionally, I don’t think I have to tell you that make up and H&M don’t matter. I think you pretty much know that. Just a reminder. Now on the matter of friends, you are gonna spend a lot of time with basic white girls. Just a heads up ! But don’t be mad “Every single person on this earth has something to give. If nothing, then a bad example.”. Remember that ! Laugh with those girls, let them entertain you. Your life’s-friend is on the way ! And every obstacle is there to make you the best you possible for that moment. (Also let yourself enjoy those moments with Giorgos and Olympia. They are not the end of the road but they still matter.)

On the other hand, self-hate is a waste of your time ! There I said it ! You have more important things to do, gurl. And just in case you need some sense knocked into you, here it is. Your body is beautiful. YOUR BODY IS BEAUTIFUL!!! You are powerful ! And it doesn’t matter where your strength comes from. Whether it be anime or series or yaoi. It is your strength. If it keeps you going it’s good enough for me.   
Lemme give you a tip, every time there is this crippling thought that darkens you and makes you see yourself as shit, spend some time in the balcony, or write something. Let me just tell you we love writing ! You have such a vast imagination ! Just put it on a piece of paper ! Believe me, oh please, believe me, crushing self-hate this early will save you soooo much trouble, you don’t even know. 

Also, another small thing, don’t think of your weirdness as a bad thing. We pretty much always knew we weren’t like everyone else. Well, let me assure you that once you accept it, being weird is awesome !!! Use it as a weapon and keep anyone who doesn’t accept it out of your life ! 

I think this is pretty much it. There are just some really small things left. Be kind ! Be positive ! Don’t let anyone tell you what you can’t do, not even mum. Write! Write everything that passes your mind, just for practice if not for nothing else. Smile a little more, won’tya ? And last but not least : know that you are brilliant. You are amazing, you are captivating. 

Yours truly,   
Your 19 year-old self.

PS I’m also sending any major tests you are gonna have (Your Lower, Proficiency, Grundstufe and Panhellenic exams). This letter is already a paradox on it’s own and a time anomaly, so right now it’s either go big or go home.


End file.
